A device for aligning lignocellulose-containing particles provided with a binder is known from West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,734,403, in which vertical orienting plates, mounted above a shaping conveyor, serve as chute grids for the aligned deposition of chips. The vertical aligning plates are movable relative to each other and are provided with elevations on the side away from the shaping conveyor, in order to turn the chips, which come from a preloosening unit aligned transversely to the preferred direction, into the preferred longitudinal direction. It is unavoidable in this process that the chips to be deposited bend off and come to rest on the narrow edge of the vertical surface and thus cause clogging of the spaces between the vertical aligning plates. Such a clogging cannot be eliminated, because even though the protuberance-like projections cause a bending off of the chips to be aligned, they do not cause a separation, and thus only speed up the clogging process.
It has already been proposed (West German Pat. No. 976,840) to use grids placed in oblique position for the longitudinal orientation of the chips, or to use grates, in which the chip material not falling through the grid or the grate shall be caught and returned at the end of the oblique grid.
In such a device, a trouble-free operation of the plant is impossible especially because of the sized chip material, and the clogging of the grates is also not counteracted.
The known state of the art gives no indication of how a uniform passage of chip material to be aligned through grids or vertical orienting plates shall take place; the site of deposition of the aligned material is left to chance, which inherently leads to various defects.
A device has become known through West German Auslegeschrift No. 2,535,382, in which plate discs are mounted above a shaping support, and in which the overlapping disc rolls are provided with catching lugs in order to prevent the rollers frame from clogging. Here, too, the passages takes place uncontrolled over a great length of the shaping support, caused especially by dead corners, in which the material to be aligned dances around until it is pulled into a gap by a catching tooth. In addition, such disc rolls must have the smallest possible diameter in order to keep the dead corners at a minimum. The guidance of the oriented chip material is minimal, because open pockets are formed on the plate disc end turned toward the shaping conveyor, in which pockets the previously aligned chips resume a nonaligned position, and thus considerably reduce the degree of alignment. As was already mentioned, nonaligned material is discharged at the end of a set of such disc rolls in this case as well.